Raiders of the lost Mew
by mastercontrol12
Summary: This one's a Real Treat! The Mew Mews race for a golden Statue that Grants wishes, Only problem: Eddy wants it too! May and Max Cameo in this one.


Mastercontrol Presents:

"Raiders of the Lost Mew"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Edd, Ed, n' Eddy, or Pokemon, and espcially not Indiana Jones.)

The Mew Mews were flying by jet to Peru, searching for an ancient statue know as "the Lost Mew" said to posses incredible power, only problem was the greedy Tresure hunter Eddy and his gang were looking for it as well.

"legend states that the Lost Mew will grant the wishes of whoever possess it, we must get it before Eddy does." Berry said.

"Why na no da?" asked Pudding.

"because, people born of greed and ambiton will never be satisfied with what they have, they'll allways want more." said Zakuro.

As the mews comb through the thick jungle, little do they suspect that Eddy was watching them as we speak.

With him always was Double D and Ed but along for the ride was May and Max, and all were armed with weapons, they were dressed like mercinaries with a red band with a dollar sign on their arms.

"soon, the Lost Mew will be mine! and don't worry guys, you'll get your cut" Eddy said,"when those Mew Mews get the treasure, all we gotta do is take it from them!"

"But Mr. Eddy, isn't that stealing?" Max asked.

"yes! we're Treasure hunters, we're supposed to steal!" Eddy reminded.

"OHHHH!" all said.

"Forward, March!" said Ed.

Eddy and his cronies move onward.

Meanwhile, the Mews make it to the Temple of the Cat, as they aproach it, Lettuce notices a sign:

_whoever steps inside this place,_

_greed and vanity you must erase._

_For if you're greedy, well that's no good,_

_Signed all of us who wear a hood._

"well i guess that anyone who love money and themselves aren't welcome here." said Lettuce.

"i'll go na no da!" said Pudding as she runs inside.

The door suddenly locks behind her!

"PUDDING!" they all screamed.

Inside the temple, Pudding was able to find a torchlight, there were two paths both leading to the treasure.

there was a riddle path filled with puzzles.

and there was a trap path, filled with booby-traps.

Pudding, being as silly as she can be, cartwheeled into the trap path.

There, she dodged poison arrows, snake pits, crushing gates and quicksand pits.

"there it is na no da!" she said as she enters the treasure room, suddenly the door closes behind her.

Suddenly a strange dog-like figure appeared, he had blue and black fur and a spike on his chest.

"i am Lucario, last of the Lu Warrior monks, I sense a noble and just heart in you, but before you can claim this statue, you must defeat me in combat!" he said.

"ok na no da!" Pudding said as she kissed her pendant.

MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPOSIS!

after she transformed, she and Lcario did battle.

Outside the temple...

"it's been 2 hours, i knew we should have went after her!" Lettuce said.

The Mews were worried, Pudding had been gone too long, and when she's gone too long, chances are that she is in mortal danger.

Suddenly the temple doors opened...

The Mews transformed and redied themselves.

it was Pudding and Lucario!

"hi guys! look what i found na no da!" Pudding said as she lifted the Lost Mew for all to see.

"Yay! i knew Pudding would come through for us" said Berry.

"indeed, You friend has evaded my traps with ease." said Lucario with a smile.

Sudennly, he was shot point blank in the chest.

The guy who fired was Eddy!

"Lucario!" Pudding screamed.

But it was too late, he had died...

"Bwa hahahaha!" said Eddy as he swiped the Statue from Pudding, "the Lost Mew is ours!"

angry, Pudding and the other Mews redied themselves.

"it's 6 on 5 Eddy, you can't win!" said Berry.

"true, but i have an ace up my sleave! Bring in the prisoner!" said Eddy.

May and Max brought in a steel cage in front of the Mews, inside was...Ichigo's mom, Sakura!

"Mom!" said Ichigo, "let her go Eddy, it's us you want!

"like i care, De-transform and hand over your pendants, Do it now, or she dies!" said Eddy.

May pointed her raygun at Sakura.

"Ichigo, don't do it! he'll kill us all!" Sakura pleaded.

"Mom..." Ichigo sobbed, she de-transformed and threw her pendant to the ground.

the others did the same, as Max and Ed went to collected the pendants, May tied up the Mews and threw them in the cage with Ichigo's mom.

At Eddy's fort...

"you have the treasure, now let us go!" said Lettuce.

"no can do, We gotta wait for Kisshu and his boys to get here." said May, "you see, in addition to the treasure, Kisshu put a hit on you guys, $200,000 dead, $500,0000 alive!"

"ugh! i should have guess Kisshu had a hand in this!" said Ichigo.

"speak of the devil, and he shall appear, Koneko-chan." said Kisshu as he, Taruto and Pai entered the fort.

"bout' time, where's our reward!" said Eddy.

Pai hands him a suitcase full of money.

"woo hoo! all right boys' let's close up shop!" said Eddy as he and his gang left for home.

"now it's just you and me, Koneko-chan" said Kisshu.

"i and Taruto will get the ship, you may stay with the mews, but nothing more than kissing, ichigo is no use to us if her virginity is lost" said Pai.

Suddenly Ichigo had an idea!

Later on...

Kisshu was floating about when Ichigo spoke.

"all right, Kisshu, i'll give you one more kiss, and this time, french it!" said ichigo.

"i thought you never asked!" said Kisshu as he leaned over and gave her the longest French kiss in history.

When Zakuro saw this, she nodded.

"that's the signal, get the pendants Pudding!" she said.

Pudding nodded and grabbed the pendants on top of the chair and freed ichigo's mom.

"that was..." was all Kisshu could say before...

BANG!

He was hit with a rolling pin by Ichigo's Mom!

"keep your mits off my child!" Sakura said.

The Mews grabbed their pendants and hedded out.

They took the nearest boat and headed for town where Ryou was waiting for them.

Back at the fort...

Taruto and Pai came back only to find the mews gone, the base in shambles, and Kisshu with a lump on his head.

"this is why we lost last time." said Pai.

Back at the cafe, Ryou was not happy...

"I don't care if he held your mom hostage, you'll just have to infiltrate Eddy's fortress and get the statue back!" Ryou said, "in his hands, he could very well rule the world!"

The Mews nodded and got themselves ready.

Meanwhile, Eddy was celebrating his triumph over the Mews on the Piggybank-shaped airship, the _Moneybags._

May and Max were dividing the take from the reward money.

Eddy, being greedy, decides to land his ship on his island fortress, Eddyland!

"let's see how rich i can get!" he said as he held the Lost Mew statue.

_Lost Mew, Lost Mew, Do as you're Told._

_Make me a statue of solid gold!_

No sooner had he said that, the Lost Mew began to glow, a seccond later a golden statue of Eddy appeared.

"Wow!" said May.

"superb, the likeness is uncanny! it's a 14k Masterpiece!" said Double D.

"Chocolate!" said Ed.

Suddenly, The Mews rushed onto the island!

"Hope you like that statue, it's the only thing you're gonna have!" said Ichigo.

"oh Yeah?" said Max, he grabbed the Lost Mew.

_Lost Mew, Lost Mew, 1 2 3!_

_Make me as tall as Redwood tree!_

the Statue glowed, and suddenly Max grew to a colossal size.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Mint.

Max stomped about, trying to crush the Mews under his foot.

Eddy took the statue into his fortress, the Mews weren't going to win this time.

As the others fought Max, Ichigo knew that Eddy would hide in his base, she ran twords the entrance.

she climbed up the stairs, dodged Eddy's traps, and made it to his office, where he was waiting for her.

"i ain't giving up this baby, you'll have to fight me for it!" Eddy said as he drew his sword at her, "en garde!"

Ichigo took out her Strawberry Bell and clashed with Eddy.

Outside...

"Hold...Still...Already!" Max said as he was still fighting the others.

"enough!" Berry said, "RIBBON LOVEBERRY CHECK!" her attack was just strong enough to

shrink Max back to normal.

Pudding tied up the others and Sakura put May in the very cage she was in.

Back at Eddy's base...

Ichigo was starting to tire out as she was still dueling Eddy.

Unable to fight any longer, she colapsed.

Eddy pointed his sword at her neck "Game, Set, and Match!" he said.

Just then, she saw the Lost Mew on Eddy's Desk.

_Lost Mew, Lost Mew, Please, Please Work!_

_Give me the power to face this jerk!_

The statue glowed and Ichigo disapeared.

"ha! i knew she'd wuss out!" Eddy said, unaware that a giant eye was staring at him outside.

Ichigo had become a giant, thanks to the powrer of the Lost Mew.

"WHO'S THE WUSS NOW?" ichigo said in a booming voice.

Eddy broke into a cold sweat...

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Eddy panicked.

3 hours later...

their work done, the mews return home after a long adventure.

"hey, where's Pudding?" asked Lettuce.

"matter of fact, where's the statue?" Zakuro said.

in the Galley...

Pudding was holding the Lost Mew in her hands.

_Lost Mew, Lost Mew, Don't miss a beat._

_Fill this boat with somthing sweet!_

The statue glowed, and suddenly the boat filled with candy drops.

"PUDDING!" they all said.

The END!

special thanks to Celestial Moonlight Blade, her skills as an author were my insperation for this fic.

PLZ REVIEW! 


End file.
